Juegos de adultos
by ColmenaBee
Summary: Las riñas entre Draco y Hermione llegan a su cenit durante su pubertad. Después de una caótica fiesta ilegal organizada por algunos alumnos de séptimo, los dos jóvenes deberán aprender que sus actos ya no son un simple juego y que éstos pueden llegar a tener serias consecuencias.
1. Capítulo 1

Sinopsis: Las riñas entre Draco y Hermione llegan a su zenit durante su pubertad. Después de una caótica fiesta ilegal organizada por algunos alumnos de séptimo, los dos jóvenes deberán aprender que sus actos ya no son un simple juego y que éstos pueden llegar a tener serias consecuencias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares descritos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling.

.

.

 **Juegos de adultos**

.

La sala de menesteres se encontraba abarrotada aquella noche. Una larga barra, varias zonas con butacas y una amplia pista de baile habían sido concebidas por los alumnos de más experiencia en cuanto a las salidas nocturnas se refiere. Entre la multitud de estudiantes, un sospechoso grupo de Slytherins observaba de forma sibilina a su presa, la cual se encontraba sola en la barra.

–Yo lo hago –murmuró Blaise haciéndose paso entre sus compañeros sin borrar una sonrisa depredadora, la cual contenía toda la excitación de estar haciendo algo terriblemente inmoral.

Blaise se deslizó entre la multitud con la característica elegancia de las serpientes. Sin que cierta castaña se percatase, el moreno se sentó a su lado y pidió una copa al chico Hufflepuff de cuarto que se encargaba de las bebidas. La Gryffindor le había dado la espalda a la barra para observar al resto de alumnos que bailaban y saltaban como locos. A su vez le había dado también la espalda a su vaso, que permanecía momentáneamente abandonado en la barra.

Blaise sacó de su bolsillo un par de píldoras y sonrió placenteramente al comprobar que la chica tenía la mirada perdida en la multitud, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. De un ligero movimiento el joven dejó caer ambas pastillas dentro del refrescante zumo de calabaza de su acompañante.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Hermione Granger se giró sobre si misma hacia la barra, deteniéndose a medio camino al encontrarse a Zabini a unos centímetros de ella.

–Además de sangresucia, aburrida –le atisbó él en un intento desesperado de desviar la atención. Acto seguido se levantó y desapareció entre los cuerpos danzantes.

En estado de shock por el repentino y carente de sentido insulto, Hermione tomó temblorosa su vaso de zumo de calabaza. No solo había tenido que hacer la vista gorda con aquella estúpida fiesta con la cual ella no había estado de acuerdo desde un principio, sino que además ahora tenía que aguantar los insultos del imbécil de Zabini, de coña.

.

–¿Te ha visto? –le preguntó a gritos Malfoy a su amigo una vez este hubo regresado.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Zabini al no entender ni una sola palabra a causa del desmedido volumen de la música.

–¡Está bebiendo! –interrumpió Pansy haciendo que todo el grupo dirigiera la mirada hacia Hermione Granger. Draco rio ampliamente.

–Ahora solo queda esperar –sentenció él tomando un sorbo triunfante de su copa.

.

Después de terminarse su vaso y localizar a su amiga Hermione abandonó la barra sintiéndose más cansada que nunca. La fatiga de un día lleno de problemas empezaba a pasarle factura.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione al alcanzarla. Hermione había pensado que el zumo la ayudaría a recobrar la energía y así poder disfrutar de la fiesta junto a su amiga, así como ella le había pedido tantas veces que hicieran.

–No mucho, creo que me voy a dormir –contestó la Gryffindor usando un tono lastimero. Solo dormir y olvidarse de todo la ayudaría a estar en forma de nuevo.

–Hermione... – le suplicó la menor de los Weasley con la mirada.

–Otro día Ginny –le prometió ella sabiendo que a la próxima debería dar lo máximo de sí misma para hacer feliz a su amiga. La pelirroja asintió comprendiendo el largo y agotador día que Hermione había tenido. – Nos vemos mañana, ¡pásatelo bien!

Ginny respondió la tibia sonrisa de Hermione con un apretón en el brazo. A continuación, Hermione agradeció el gesto y se dirigió hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Aquella misma mañana Hermione había amanecido como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, la lechuza dejando un paquete encima de su desayuno había sido el primer indicio de que aquel no iba a ser un día normal.

Al desenvolver el paquete Hermione descubrió por sorpresa algunos de los objetos personales que había dejado en su casa. Junto a estos venía una carta de sus padres.

Hermione necesitó leer varias veces las líneas que su padre le había destinado de aquella forma minuciosa y detallada tan característica de él. Y no fue por su manera de escribir que Hermione necesitó repasar el contenido de aquella carta, sino por el significado de aquel envío.

Los padres de Hermione le enviaban a su hija todas las pertenencias que posiblemente necesitaría durante sus no esperadas vacaciones en Hogwarts. Esto se debía a que el Sr. y la Sra. Granger habían sido incluidos en un programa de protección que el mismo Dumbledore había creado para esconder a los posibles objetivos de las tropas del Señor Oscuro.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó en que se había quedado sin sus esperadas vacaciones en los Alpes, solamente intentó buscar respuestas a todas las preguntas que la carta formaba pero no respondía. Aquello era precipitado, extraño y confuso. ¿Cómo algo tan importante se lo transmitían por carta?, ¿a dónde se dirigían sus padres ahora?, ¿cuándo volvería a saber de ellos?, ¿por qué Dumbledore no le había explicado nada si ella lo había visto por el colegio en repetidas veces aquella última semana?, ¿de verdad había escrito su padre aquella carta?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y preocupación acumulada para la psique de Hermione. Sin pensárselo dos segundos Hermione recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos. Hablaría con Dumbledore lo antes posible.

La joven Gryffindor salió disparada del Gran Comedor antes de que empezaran las clases. Podía permitirse llegar tarde por aquel motivo.

–¡Hermione! –escuchó la castaña exclamar su nombre detrás de sí. Muy a su pesar reconoció perfectamente rápidamente al portavoz y sentía que en ese preciso momento no tenía ganas de lidiar con él. Siguió andando haciéndose la sueca.

–¡Espera Hermione! –Marcus se situó al lado de la chica en cuestión de segundos. –¡Llevo llamándote desde que has salido del comedor!

–Ah, hola Marcus –lo saludó ella distraída sin detener su marcha–. No te había oído, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, bien. ¿Sabes algo sobre el trabajo de Encantamientos? –preguntó él de pronto sin venir a cuento pero no por ello menos excitado.

–Sí, estaba esperando a que Filch colgara la lista para inscribirnos en grupos para poder empezarlo.

–¡Qué bien! Entonces te alegrará saber que esta mañana nos he apuntado a los dos juntos, ¿te parece bien verdad?

Hermione detuvo en seco su carrerilla. ¿Qué si le parecía bien? ¿Qué si le parecía bien?! Una cosa era aguantar su estúpido y enfermizo flirteo cada dos por tres, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que ese tipejo le arruinase su trabajo. Sin ánimos de ser cruel Hermione sabía reconocer que Marcus no era especialmente un cerebrito... sus notas dejaban constancia de ello. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, Marcus era tozudo y petulante a partir de comentarios y opiniones absurdas que la sacaban de quicio. Definitivamente eso era lo peor. No le importaba tener que hacer un trabajo entero ella sola, ni que otra persona se llevase su mérito. Al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre pasaba cuando trabajaba con Harry y Ron... Pero al menos ellos no la atrasaban con discusiones sin sentido ni correcciones totalmente fuera de lugar.

–Claro que me parece bien –contestó ella sin saber cómo negarse. Hermione retomó de nuevo su camino con más velocidad. Después de hablar con Dumbledore pensaría la manera de rechazarlo.

–Genial. ¿A dónde vas? –Hermione suspiró mentalmente con hastío.

–Al despacho de Dumbledore –contestó ella con sequedad esperando dar por terminada la conversación de una vez.

–¿A qué?

Hermione necesitó hacer un esfuerzo titánico para mantener la calma. No era para tanto... no era para tanto...

–Oye Marcus, tengo bastante prisa, si eso hablamos luego y nos ponemos de acuerdo con lo del trabajo, ¡adiós! –Hermione salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad de despedirse. Se sentía mal por ser tan maleducada pero quería pensar que no había tenido otra elección.

.

.

.

–La he perdido –sentenció Blaise al percatarse de que no divisaba a la castaña entre la multitud de fiesteros.

–Joder Blaise –murmuró el rubio con el ceño fruncido mirando a todos los lados de la sala. Sin más dilación los dos jóvenes empezaron a hacerse paso entre la gente.

–¡Ahí, ahí! –exclamó el moreno señalando a la Gryffindor que se encontraba bajando las escaleras que dividían la Sala de los Menesteres en dos pisos. Los dos echaron a correr al mismo tiempo para no perderla de nuevo de vista cuando de pronto vieron que la chica se había detenido al pie de las escaleras.

–¿Con quién habla? –preguntó Blaise sin obtener respuesta alguna del rubio, quien también observaba detenidamente a la pareja de Gryffindors desde lejos.

.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Marcus deteniendo el intento de huida de la chica.

–Hola Marcus –saludó ella lo más cortés que pudo. La castaña sabía que aquella mañana había sido demasiado desagradable con él.

–¿Ya te vas? –preguntó él tambaleándose un poco al intentar mantener el equilibrio.

–Sí... –contestó ella con más dificultad de lo que esperaba. Desde que se había despedido de Ginny un súbito mareo se había apoderado de ella. Miró con pesadez a su compañero de casa intentando elaborar una respuesta más decente y sin embargo, a pesar de que las palabras estaban en su cabeza, sentía que era incapaz de expresarlas.

–Ni hablar... –contestó él con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

De un brusco movimiento la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hacia la pista. Hermione sintió en ese momento que si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Marcus, ya se habría desplomado al suelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había recorrido la mitad de la sala a cuestas de Marcus.

–Marcus... no –susurró ella notando su paladar dolorosamente seco al hablar. Quería irse a dormir, estaba agotada y empezaba a encontrarse fatal.

El chico se pegó a ella mientras bailaba al ritmo de una canción techno. Hermione intentó separase de él en vano. La gente de su alrededor se había tornado en una borrosa y confusa mancha.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó una voz dulcemente familiar detrás de ella– ¡pensaba que te habías ido!

Hermione notó unas pequeñas manos que la agarraban del brazo y tiraban de ella. Después de dejarse arrastrar por aquellas manos femeninas sin mucha resistencia, Hermione se encontró de pronto sentada en las butacas del segundo piso al lado de su amiga Ginny.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacías bailando con Marcus? ¡Sí me has dicho miles de veces que es un plasta!

Hermione hizo de nuevo un esfuerzo para enfocar la vista y reconocer las pequeñas manos de su ahora más que nunca apreciada amiga Ginny. La chica la observaba preocupada mientras Hermione intentaba elaborar una respuesta.

–¿Hermione te encuentras bien? –le preguntó finalmente Ginny al ver que su amiga no contestaba a sus preguntas.

–No… –contestó la castaña débilmente.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–No lo sé... –consiguió decir la castaña reflexionando por primera vez sobre lo anómalo de su estado.

–¿Qué notas? –Ginny tomó del mentón a su amiga para mirarla a los ojos. –¿Tienes dolor de cabeza, de estómago...? –Hermione negó con la cabeza pesadamente. – ¿Has bebido algo?

–Zumo de calabaza.

–¿Nada más? –Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza. Exasperada Ginny levantó la vista casualmente cuando de repente se cruzó con la punzante mirada de Zabini. La pelirroja desvió la suya rápidamente haciéndose la despistada.

–¿Has hablado con algún Slytherin durante la fiesta? –preguntó la pelirroja observando al mismo tiempo de reojo a Zabini y a Malfoy, quienes se encontraban de pie a unos metros de ellas, los dos demasiado concentrados en las Gryffindor…

–Escúchame Hermione, ¿has hablado con algún Slytherin? –repitió la pregunta de nuevo. Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Aunque... –empezó a decir la muchacha ante la mirada expectante de Ginny– me ha insultado...

–¿Quién? –preguntó Ginny ansiosamente sabiendo que llegaban al quid de la cuestión.

–Z..z-a..zab...

–¿Zabini?! –terminó el nombre del culpable más furibunda que sorprendida. Hermione afirmó esta vez.

–Sangresucia aburrida... alg... así. Sí. Estaba sentada y de repete… ¡puf! Est…estaba Zabini ahí, no sé cúando…

Ginny había dejado de prestarle atención al resto de explicación de Hermione. Con furia levantó la mirada enfrentando la mirada de Zabini. Éste la desvió rápidamente.

–Serán gilipollas...

.

–Oh mierda, mierda... nos han pillado –susurró Blaise desviando la mirada de las chicas.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Draco mirando de reojo a ambas.

–Sí, creo que sí... la pelirroja se nos ha quedado mirando... –Draco seguía comprobando de reojo alguna actitud extraña en las chicas.

–Creo que estás paranoico Blaise, ¿cómo lo van a saber?

–Lo juro, nos ha mirado de forma sospechosa. –Zabini tomó del brazo a Draco y se alejaron de inmediato unos cuantos metros cuando vieron la figura de Harry Potter aparecer en escena.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Harry le había preguntado a Hermione como le había ido su cita con Dumbledore en cuanto la joven pisó la clase. Hermione resopló molesta.

–Simplemente no ha ido, Dumbledore no estaba en su despacho. –La castaña dejó caer todos sus libros encima del pupitre del de al lado de su amigo.

–Habla con McGonogall, quizá ella sabe cuándo podrías hablar con él –sugirió el moreno instantes antes de que Snape entrara en el aula.

–Abrid el libro por la página dos-cientos seis –ordenó el profesor interrumpiendo de inmediato la conversación. Sin rechistar, todos los alumnos abrieron sus libros por la página indicada. Snape parecía especialmente de mal humor y nadie quería perder puntos a lo tonto. –Las propiedades del díctamo –empezó a explicar el profesor– son básicamente curativas. Puede aplicarse directamente en la piel o puede ser consumida. El consumo de la misma es útil para la curación de heridas poco profundas. La planta es comúnmente conocida como arbusto ardiente, ya que en ocasiones libera vapores inflamables. Hoy veremos una poción en la que este ingrediente es fundamental en su elaboración. Tenéis treinta minutos para realizarla.

Sabiendo que treinta minutos era muy poco tiempo en cuanto a pociones se refiere, todos los estudiantes se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra. A pesar de que el trío había empezado con mucho entusiasmo, al cabo de veinticinco minutos Harry se había abstraído completamente de la elaboración para ojear con pasotismo el libro de pociones mientras que sus dos amigos discutían acaloradamente.

–¿Estás segura de que hemos de poner tanto bezoar? –preguntó Ron a Hermione por quinta vez en la elaboración de dicha poción.

–Sí Ronald, ¿desde cuándo he demostrado yo que puedas dudar tanto de mi criterio? A mi parecer suelo estar en lo correcto –espetó Hermione con tono amenazador.

–Ya pero es que en el libro pone... –Hermione miró con furia a su amigo haciendo que éste se callara al instante.

–Se ha terminado el tiempo –anunció Snape levantándose de su escritorio. Seguidamente éste empezó a pasearse entre medio de los pupitres de sus temerosos alumnos. Hermione distinguió un casi imperceptible esbozo de sonrisa en el momento en el que el profesor observó la poción que ellos tres habían elaborado. – Deberían saber que el arte de las pociones no consiste solo en seguir unas instrucciones... Este tipo de resultado suele suceder cuando los alumnos dejan de lado sus obligaciones en cuanto a esta asignatura se refiere…

–No hemos dejado de lado su asignatura, profesor –contestó ofendida Hermione provocando un suspiro de resignación de Ron.

–En ese caso siento decirle que el lamentable resultado es entonces todavía más preocupante... debería esforzarse un poco más señorita Granger, memorizar libros no lo es todo en esta vida.

Snape dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio. Hermione no se sentía aquella mañana capaz de enfrentar al profesor y sus ataques gratuitos.

Para el alivio de todo el alumnado la clase quedó dispensada. Al salir Ron se había esforzado en olvidar la pelea con Hermione para consolarla después de su humillación pública. La castaña agradeció sinceramente el gesto.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini se sintió a salvo al perder a las dos chicas de vista. Quizá Draco tenía razón y solo eran paranoias suyas. El chico notó de pronto un dedo que golpeaba de forma impertinente su espalda. Al darse media vuelta se encontró frente a frente con una furibunda pelirroja que lo observaba de forma peligrosa. Pues al final resultaba que no estaba loco…

–¡Tú! ¡Los dos! –gritó la muchacha en tono reprobador y acusatorio.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Blaise con sorna sin esconder una amplia sonrisa. El chico avanzó un paso esperando el retroceso de ella. Sin embargo la pequeña de los Weasley no se movió ni un centímetro.

–¿Qué le habéis hecho a Hermione?

–No sabemos de lo que estás hablando –contestó de nuevo Zabini mientras Draco ponía una mueca de falso fingimiento.

–No te hagas el tonto Zabini, ¿qué le habéis dado? –Ginny temblaba como una hoja. El Slytherin no sabía si era de miedo o de furia. Aunque sin saber por qué apostaba por lo segundo.

–No le hables de esa manera, ¿es que a vuestros padres ni si quiera les llegó para pagaros una buena educación? –intervino Draco rodeando a la chica.

–Ahora mismo me importa un comino tus estúpidos comentarios Malfoy –respondió Ginny sin siquiera mirarlo– decidme que le habéis dado para llevarla a la enfermería.

Zabini se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la Gryffindor. – Ya te hemos dicho que nosotros… no... le hemos... dado... ¡nada!

Ambos se rieron con sorna ante la exasperación de la pelirroja. Lo que sucedió después nadie lo esperaba, ni si quiera la pobre de Ginny quien actuó impulsivamente. Sintiendo el rostro del moreno tan cerca, la joven cogió impulso antes de propinarle un buen cabezazo al Slytherin. Antes de poder recobrarse del dolor y el shock, Ginny salió corriendo sabiendo las consecuencias del inesperado ataque.

–¡Joder! –exclamó Zabini sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Pocos segundos después de la huida de la pelirroja Draco reaccionó y decidió ir detrás de ella.

Los dos empujaban la gente sin miramientos haciéndose rápidamente paso. Una vez Draco hubo salido de la sala, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y vio como la pequeña de los Weasley giraba en ese preciso momento por la esquina del lado izquierdo.

.

Hermione apenas notó cuando la pelirroja de su amiga había dejado de prestarle atención. No fue hasta que ésta la soltó que Hermione se percató de que había alguien más conocido con ella.

-¡Harry! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! –había exclamado Ginny al ver a su amigo. Ginny hablaba rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que Hermione pudiera comprenderlo. El discurso de la Gryffindor era para Hermione disperso y confuso.

–¿Sabes quién puede haber sido? –preguntó el niño que vivió notablemente alarmado.

–De eso me encargo yo… Quédate con ella, ahora vuelvo… No. No sé lo que es… ¡No sé Harry, invéntate cualquier excusa!

Hermione ya no prestaba ningún tipo de atención a la conversación. Solo quería disfrutar de esa sensación de ligereza que notaba en todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas eran extremadamente ágiles. Era una sensación agradable.

De pronto la castaña se percató de que ya no se oía la voz de Ginny. Esta vez unas manos más fuertes la agarraron de la cintura, ayudándola a levantarse. Hermione se acurrucó en aquellos cálidos brazos que la envolvían. Después de andar a lo que Hermione le parecía muy poco, el ruido, la calor y toda la gente que desde hacía horas los rodeaban había desaparecido, dejando paso al frío y oscuro pasillo.

–Hermione mírame. –La chica decidió hacer caso a aquella orden llena de ternura.

–Harry... –susurró ella feliz.

–Sí soy yo... voy a mojarte un poco la cara, ¿sí? No te asustes.

Hermione notó un gran frescor en su rostro. Luego en su nuca. La sensación era muy agradable pero incluso con aquello Hermione no estaba menos aturdida. Seguía mirando sin ver y escuchando sin oír.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Harry todavía sosteniéndola. Hermione se percató de que se encontraban en algún baño. ¿Qué planeaba Harry? Tampoco es que a ella le importase demasiado. Podía aparecer Filch y colgarlos del revés con unas cadenas como castigo que no le importaría.

–Uhhmum...

–Vamos.

.

.

.

Al salir de clase de pociones Draco observó cómo Hermione se había separado de sus dos mejores amigos. Molestarlos a los tres era entretenido pero molestarla solo a ella sin sus dos guardaespaldas oficiales interrumpiéndolo era mucho mejor. Aquella era sin duda una muy buena oportunidad para fastidiarla.

–¡Eh, Granger! –la interpeló él posicionándose al lado de la chica, siguiendo el ritmo de su paso. –Mi primo Nathaniel tiene libre este fin de semana. Podrías quedar con él y hacer clase de repaso. Ya sabes, el que va a primero.

–¿Quieres que _yo_ le de clase a tu primo? –Hermione se había detenido y miraba con consternación al rubio. El chico sonrió de forma maliciosa.

–Me refiero a que _él_ te haga clase a ti, teniendo en cuenta tus resultados en pociones de las últimas semanas… sería lo más adecuado. –Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino.

–Muy ingenioso Malfoy. Estoy segura de que tú también podrías darme clases de ese humor tan inteligente que tienes. – Con una sonrisa todavía más amplia el chico la alcanzó de nuevo.

–Puedo enseñarte muchas más cosas que eso. A tener clase por ejemplo, algo que le falta a tu casa en general… y a tus amigos en particular.

Hermione siguió caminando en silencio. No iba a caer en su provocación. Estaba resultando un día horrible, y no permitiría que Malfoy lo empeorase. Lo único que ahora importaba era hablar con Dumbledore. La suerte se puso de parte de Hermione cuando ésta divisó a Mc Gonagall doblar la esquina a lo lejos. Ensimismada en su objetivo Hermione no se dio cuenta del palpitante enfado originándose en su compañero.

–Aunque dudo que puedas aprender algo así teniendo en cuenta que eres una vulgar sangresucia –espetó él repentina y verdaderamente molesto por como la Gryffindor lo estaba ignorando.

–Claro, cuando quieras –contestó ella sin haber escuchado ni palabra de lo último que le había dicho el rubio. –Tengo que irme Malfoy, hasta otra.

Hermione corrió detrás de McGonogall dejando a un Slytherin fuera de sus casillas. ¿Es que no había insulto que pudiera herirle los sentimientos? Se había metido con su físico, su inteligencia, sus amigos, su familia… y desde hacía un tiempo que ella solo lo ignoraba. Habían quedado muy atrás esas rabietas en las que la Gryffindor chillaba a pleno pulmón con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto Draco sonrió con malicia. Se le había ocurrido algo. Era arriesgado… incluso ilegal. Quizá cruzaba los límites, ¿pero que más daba si por fin Granger reaccionaba de una vez por todas ante él? Podía dejarlo en manos del destino… lo llevaría a cabo esa misma noche sólo si Hermione aparecía en la fiesta secreta que habían montado los de séptimo. Pero entonces apenas tenía unas horas para terminar de perfilar su plan. La perfecta y correcta Hermione Granger se sentiría tan humillada que no podría ignorarlo más. Si sus palabras ya no tenían efecto, sus actos lo tendrían. Tenía que contárselo a Zabini lo antes posible. Era el único que podía ayudarlo a conseguir lo que quería.

.

.

.

–Maldita niñata... –murmuró Zabini con la varita en alto. El moreno andaba con precaución por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. No sabía que diría si se llegaba a encontrar a algún profesor haciendo guardia, pero la necesidad de encontrar a la escurridiza de Weasley y vengarse era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo estar.

De pronto escuchó unos ruidos al final del pasillo. Tanteando la pared se fue acercando lenta y sigilosamente. Por un momento dudó en seguir su camino. ¿Y si realmente era algún profesor? El centenar de puntos que le quitarían a su casa le importaba poco en comparación al castigo que podían imponerle. Finalmente suspiró aliviado y complacido cuando distinguió la figura de Potter llevando a rastras a la sangresucia.

Blaise sonrió al cerciorarse de que el niño que vivió no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás preparada para atacarlo por la espalda cuando de pronto el Gryffindor se giró abruptamente con la varita en alto.

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Zabini voló unos metros atrás dejando desarmado al moreno. El chico tardó en encontrar su varita más de lo que hubiera querido debido a la profunda oscuridad. Una vez se hizo con ella, reanudó la caza de los dos Gryffindors que habían huido corriendo en cuanto lo habían desarmado, ¿cómo coño lo habían oído seguirlos?

Para su sorpresa, no tardó en encontrar a Harry Potter esperándolo solo en medio del pasillo. Blaise admiró el astuto plan de Potter. Escondiendo a Granger no tendría ninguna desventaja en un duelo.

–Aquí me tienes –susurró Harry de forma amenazante. El Slytherin se detuvo en mitad del pasillo dejando unos metros de distancia entre ambos.

–¿Dónde has dejado a la sangresucia?

–Deduzco que has sido tú quien la ha drogado… –comentó Harry intentando ahogar la rabia que sentía en su interior–. Muy valiente por tu parte. No te preocupes, te haré pagar por ello pronto aunque por desgracia, no va a ser esta noche.

–¡Petrificus totalus!

–¡Expelliarmus!

.

Draco se recostó contra una de los muros de piedra del pasillo respirando con dificultad a causa de la agotadora carrera. La maldita rata pelirroja se le había escapado por poco. Había estado tan cerca... y de pronto había desaparecido.

Su única opción era volver a la fiesta a por Blaise, ¡qué desastre! Todo su plan se había ido al garete. Dudaba en poder idear algo así de nuevo en un futuro.

En un principio había pensado en usar un hechizo confundus para ridiculizarla en público. Podía imaginarla al día siguiente llena de rabia en su contra. Sin embargo un hechizo de aquel tipo sería fácil de identificar por parte de los profesores. No… debía ser algo más elaborado. Blaise terminó de perfilar la idea. Había oído hablar de algo que los muggles llamaban drogas y podían tener tanto efecto como uno de los peores hechizos de magia negra. Aquellas cosas tan pequeñas resultaban ser más peligrosas que una poción elaborada por Longbottom. ¿Pero dónde podían conseguir algunas antes de que llegara la noche?

Draco se había sentido muy satisfecho de la ayuda de Blaise hasta que éste se había ido de la lengua con los otros Slytherins. Por suerte pudo deshacerse de ellos en cuanto Granger abandonó la barra. Tenía claro que esa humillación solo le pertenecía a él.

De vuelta al quinto piso creyó escuchar unos ruidos extraños. Alarmado se detuvo durante unos instantes y escuchó con atención. ¿Y si era el majara de Filch? No oyó nada. Decidió seguir con su camino cuando escuchó de nuevo el mismo ruido. Esta vez lo oyó más claro. Con precaución fue guiándose por el extraño ruido hasta encontrarse delante de una estatua. Después de examinarla con detenimiento descubrió detrás de ella una agradable sorpresa.

–Bingo... –murmuró con satisfacción al ver a su presa favorita, Hermione Granger, tirada en el suelo seminconsciente.

–¿Qué tal Granger? ¿Cómo va tu visita por los cielos? –Draco se agachó de cuclillas para estar a su misma altura.

–¿Harry...? –balbuceó ella agarrándose a la túnica de él. El rubio apartó la mano de ella con desdén. Ese maldito de Potter siempre de por medio.

–No, sangresucia... Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se removió inquieta con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Eso estaba mucho mejor…

–I...I...

–¿Sí...? –le invitó él a continuar complacido por el pésimo estado de la castaña.

–Imbécil –terminó diciendo ella después de un gran esfuerzo.

–Drogada y aún con ganas de pelear, ¿eh? –dijo él provocándola todavía más. – Sí, Granger, drogas... drogas de tus queridos muggles, irónico, ¿no?

La poca parte de consciencia que le quedaba a Hermione se alarmó notablemente al oír esa palabra. ¿Ella estaba drogada? No podía creerlo, la sola idea le daba ganas de vomitar, ¿de dónde las había sacado?

–¡Guau! ¡Granger! ¡Vaya pupilas! Deberías verte –siguió hablado él sin dejar de observarla. – ¿Sabes? Todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Te tengo completamente a mi merced, ¿no tienes miedo?

–Vete al infierno, Malfoy.

El chico soltó una ligera carcajada. Era la primera frase que la chica conseguía decir entera desde que se habían encontrado. Sin embargo todavía no era suficiente, quería seguir provocándola. El Slytherin la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo. Quería más, mucho más.

–Granger... –susurró él en su oído– ¿Quieres que te bese?

Hermione abrió abruptamente los ojos encontrándose frente a los grises del Slytherin. El rubio rio ante la reacción de ella.

–¿Quieres? –Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Por supuesto que no quieres, ¿me odias verdad?

Draco acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta juntarlos suavemente en un roce. Con la punta de su lengua lamió los labios de ella ligeramente. Luego empezó a morderlos. Finalmente Hermione giró la cabeza separando sus labios de los de él.

–No... –susurró débilmente.

–¿No? –repitió él arqueando una ceja. – ¿No me odias Granger?

–Me eres indiferente… –contestó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. A pesar de su condición Hermione también sabía cómo jugar sus cartas. Con una sola frase había conseguido que el chico se tensara. El Slytherin se pegó todavía más a ella. De nuevo volvía a notar esa rabia invadiéndolo.

–No pienso parar hasta que no puedas odiarme y despreciarme más –concluyó él abalanzándose de nuevo a su boca. Hermione no opuso resistencia. Esta vez el rubio introdujo su lengua buscando salvajemente la de ella. Hermione seguía el mismo compás desenfrenado con la misma efusividad.

Draco sentía que había perdido el control de la situación. Necesitaba parar pero no podía controlarse. El rubio deslizó una de sus manos bajo la falda de ella. Necesitaba que Granger se negase, no podía seguir haciendo aquello, tenían que parar. Pero Hermione no lo detenía y eso lo excitaba todavía aún más.

–Dime que me odias –le exigió él sin poder evitar usar un tono de súplica. La chica se negó aumentando así su frustración. – Dímelo…

Su mano acariciaba el interior de sus muslos acercándose a la fina tela que evitaba que Draco acabase de perder toda la razón. A cada nueva caricia Hermione dejaba escapar tenues gemidos que incentivaban un roce más íntimo.

–Te odio Malfoy… –terminó cediendo ella– te odio mucho…

El chico se separó lo suficiente como para poder verla a los ojos. Arrepentido se cercioraba de que su mirada confirmaba sus palabras. Lo odiaba más que nunca.

–No me encuentro bien –admitió ella después de haber recobrado el aliento.

Draco levantó su varita. Era cierto que su idea inicial había sido usar drogas muggles, pero teniendo en cuenta su entorno sabía que era imposible conseguirlas en una tarde. En ese momento de frustración que compartieron Zabini y él mismo, Draco recordó algo que había leído en uno de los libros del despacho de su padrino. Se trataba de un tipo de poción ligada a un simple, pero no por eso menos poderoso, encantamiento. Al elaborarse la poción el mago le otorgaba a ésta efectos sensoriales específicos, los cuales una vez ingerida dicha poción podían controlarse a su merced, de manera que el mago no solo podía potenciarlos tanto como quisiera sino que además podía eliminarlos completamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

– _Finite Incantatem_.

El Slytherin observó cómo Hermione recuperaba sus sentidos poco a poco. Por su parte, la joven notaba como aquellos extraños y pesados efectos abandonaban su cuerpo. No fue hasta que estos desaparecieron casi por completo que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo realmente mal que había estado apenas unos minutos atrás.

–Eres lo peor –sentenció ella antes de atisbarle un puñetazo a la serpiente. Draco retrocedió unos pasos a causa del impacto, chocando contra la estatua detrás de la cual se escondían.

–Joder Granger… –masculló él limpiándose la sangre que había empezado a brotar de su labio.

–No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en la vida.

Hermione se fue a paso apresurado. A pesar de que no podía recordar con claridad las últimas horas de aquella noche la chica recordaba a la perfección el rato que había pasado con el rubio. Era imperdonable. Su actitud había sido imperdonable. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido aquel acercamiento después de todo lo que había sufrido todos aquellos años?

La Gryffindor se dejó caer en su cama sintiendo como la humillación recorría cada parte de su cuerpo que el rubio había tocado. Lo peor, nunca podría perdonárselo. Ofuscada en estos pensamientos Hermione se durmió sin percatarse de que la cama de su mejor amiga Ginny seguía vacía.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. A pesar del estado pésimo en el que se había encontrado la noche anterior, Hermione no notaba ningún tipo de efecto secundario.

La Gryffindor fue también la primera en ducharse y la primera en salir de la sala común. Sabía que había ido con sus amigos a la fiesta y que había vuelto sin ellos, lo cual le sugería que seguramente tendría que dar explicaciones. Muchas explicaciones que debía cavilar antes de meter la pata. ¡Y qué manera de meter la pata! Se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que recordaba el tibio roce de la mano de Malfoy entre sus piernas… No. Debía evitar ese hilo de pensamiento. Se enclaustraría en la biblioteca durante días para conseguirlo si hacía falta.

Entre estanterías llenas de libros la hora del desayuno llegó para Hermione muy a su pesar. Evitar la situación eternamente sería imposible y además estaba hambrienta.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor vio como sus amigos se levantaban apresuradamente de sus respectivos bancos al verla. Sus caras de preocupación desmedida no entraban en el esquema de Hermione, ¿a qué venía aquella reacción desmesurada?

–¿Dónde demonios estabas? –preguntó Harry notablemente irritado. Hermione se sentó en su sitio habitual intentando no perder la compostura.

–He ido a la biblioteca, necesitaba recoger unos libros para el trabajo de Encantamientos…

–No, –la cortó el moreno– dónde estabas _ayer_.

Había llegado el peliagudo momento para Hermione. Por suerte había tenido varias horas para pensar su estrategia.

–Dónde estabais vosotros, dirás. Me desperté en medio de un pasillo y no había nadie.

La castaña notó como la irritación de sus amigos disminuía con su respuesta. Tenía que tantear el terreno, había muchas cosas que seguían confusas en su cabeza. Ginny fue la primera en sonreírle.

–Le di una paliza a Blaise, ¡tendrías que haberlo visto! –exclamó la pelirroja entusiasmada. Harry resopló sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Sí, y yo me lo perdí todo –añadió Ron molesto. Hermione seguía sin entender nada.

–Eso te pasa por pasarte la noche pegado a Brown, ya sabes que si quieres un poco de emoción es al lado de Harry…

–¿De mí?! –exclamó el chico consternado– Cuando yo llegué la cosa estaba torcida desde hacía rato. –Ginny rodó los ojos y sonrió sabiendo que no podía rebatir al moreno.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasó anoche? –los interrumpió esta vez Hermione esperando una historia cohesionada y coherente.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

–Realmente muy poco… nada con sentido.

–Fuimos a la fiesta que habían organizado los de séptimo en la Sala de los Menesteres, –Hermione asintió dando por entendido que esa parte se la sabía de sobra– y resulta que en el momento que fuiste a tomarte algo en la barra, Zabini aprovechó un despiste para echarte algo en la bebida.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. No recordaba ni haber estado en la barra ni haber visto a Blaise Zabini.

–¿Y tú como sabes eso? –preguntó Hermione sin caber en su asombro.

–Cuando te vi bailando con Marcus super pegados deduje que pasaba algo raro, entonces fue cuando…

–¿Qué bailé con quién?! –la interrumpió de nuevo Hermione en shock. Hasta ese momento Hermione había pensado que nada de lo que no recordaba podía ser peor de lo que _sí_ recordaba…

–Tranquila, no pasó nada. –Hermione suspiró aliviada. –Marcus te estaba acosando como de costumbre y te libré de él. La cuestión es que cuando me dijiste que Zabini te había insultado empecé a ligar cabos… además el muy idiota y el imbécil de Malfoy nos miraban de una forma tan descarada que era imposible no sospechar algo.

Hermione intentó controlarse y no actuar de forma extraña ante la mención de Malfoy. De momento no sabía cómo lo que le estaban contando sus amigos había acabado en _aquello_ , pero por la actitud de sus amigos parecía que no sabían nada al respecto.

–Cuando llegué yo ya te había hecho efecto lo que te habían dado –continuó Harry–. Cuando Ginny se fue te abalanzaste a mí y nos quedamos abrazados durante un tiempo. –Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente.

–¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso! –se justificó la castaña avergonzada. El moreno soltó una carcajada.

–Eso yo lo vi –intervino Ron por primera vez en la historia sonando algo irritado.

–Te llevé al baño de los prefectos con la esperanza de que se te pasase lo que fuera que te hubiesen dado pero seguías igual de mal, así que decidí llevarte a la enfermería.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Eso le sonaba, recordaba vagamente el baño y cómo Harry había cuidado de ella.

–A todo esto, ¿estás segura de que Zabini me echó algo en la bebida? –preguntó Hermione recordando que el tema de Marcus había interferido en la explicación de su amiga. – ¿O es una deducción tuya?

–Estoy tan segura como que él mismo lo confesó, pero ahora vamos a eso.

Ginny sonrió de nuevo de aquella manera que hacía que Harry sonriese con ella. Harry se colocó bien las gafas antes de continuar con la narración.

–La cuestión es que en el camino hacia la enfermería, Zabini dio con nosotros e intentó atacarnos por la espalda. Una táctica muy Slytherin.

–¿Y tú Ginny? ¿Estabas con nosotros? –preguntó Hermione confusa.

–No, cuando Harry llegó a la fiesta te dejé a su cuidado y fui en busca de Malfoy y Zabini. Obviamente lo negaron todo. El caso es que me puse algo violenta con ellos y tuve que huir. Al poco rato había conseguido despistarlos así que decidí ir en vuestra búsqueda pero ya no estabais en la fiesta.

Hermione prefirió no pedir explicaciones sobre lo que su amiga consideraba ponerse violenta. Había cosas que era mejor no saber.

–Como estaba diciendo, –continuó Harry– el muy rastrero intentó atacarnos por detrás pero no fue muy difícil rechazar su hechizo, aproveché el momento en que buscaba su varita para huir y dejarte a salvo detrás de una estatua.

La historia por fin empezaba a cobrar sentido. Posiblemente era en aquel sitio que Malfoy la había encontrado. A su pesar, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado entre un hecho y otro.

–Se estaban peleando cuando llegué yo por pura casualidad –siguió Ginny–. Zabini había petrificado a Harry cuando lo chisté desde atrás. ¡Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando se giró! Después de haber petrificado a Harry se pensaba que lo tendría fácil conmigo el muy inocente… lo tenía contra el suelo cuando le dije… "más vale que me digas qué le habéis dado a Hermione si quieres que tus padres te reconozcan estas navidades cuando vayas a verles…". ¡Lo desembuchó todo! Lo de que había sido idea de Malfoy…

–Lo de que habían pensado en usar drogas muggles… –continuó Harry.

–Lo de que se habían colado en el despacho de Snape para conseguir una receta que conseguiría un efecto parecido –siguió enumerando Ginny.

–Y que Malfoy había conseguido granular la poción en forma de píldoras para que pareciese más auténtico.

–Cómo y cuándo se había acercado a ti y te había echado la poción en la bebida… En definitiva –concluyó Ginny– todo lo que necesitábamos saber para poder ayudarte. Pero cuando dejamos a Zabini petrificado en medio del pasillo y fuimos a por ti, ya no estabas donde Harry recordaba haberte dejado…

–Incluso llegué a pensar varias veces que me estaba equivocando de sitio –añadió el susodicho recordando la angustia que había sentido al no encontrar a su amiga.

–Volvimos a la fiesta pero no estabas allí, así que decidimos ir a las habitaciones y te encontré en la cama durmiendo. Intenté despertarte pero no hubo manera de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Parvati estaba ojo avizor y no queríamos que nadie más se enterase… Así que pensamos en usar el hechizo que Zabini nos había dado para anular los efectos esta mañana, ¡pero habías desaparecido de nuevo!

–Hemos ido a la enfermería pero tampoco estabas –continuó Harry recuperando el tono de preocupación de al principio.

–Siento haberos preocupado chicos…–admitió Hermione sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable. Había estado tan ofuscada con lo de Malfoy que había obviado por completo que sus amigos pudieran haber estado tan preocupados.

–¡No es tu culpa Hermione! –La reconfortó Ginny abrazándola al mismo tiempo. – Habíamos decidido esperarte en el desayuno y si no hubieras aparecido hubiéramos ido a hablar con los profesores… ¡por suerte has aparecido sana y salva!

–Cosa que me hace pensar –intervino Harry de pronto claramente desconcertado–, según Zabini los efectos de las píldoras solo desaparecen cuando tu cuerpo las expulsa de forma natural o bien, con un contrahechizo. Es imposible que lo primero sucediese tan pronto, así que me pregunto, ¿cómo recuperaste la consciencia en el pasillo, Hermione?

Hermione tragó con dificultad. A Harry nunca se le escapaba alguna… eran demasiados años de paranoia detectando intentos de asesinato por parte de Voldemort como para que se le escapara algo tan obvio.

–Cuando recuperé la consciencia en el pasillo seguía encontrándome muy mal, pero de alguna manera conseguí llegar a nuestra sala común. Por la noche fui al baño y esta mañana ya me encontraba a la perfección.

Hermione suspiró aliviada mentalmente cuando vio que su explicación era bien recibida.

–No puedo creer que dejemos las cosas así –espetó Ron furioso. – Envenenaron a nuestra amiga con vete a saber qué intenciones. ¡Que las cosas acabaran bien no significa que podrían haber acabado muy mal! No podemos dejarlo así.

–Te aseguro que tu hermana le dio una lección a Zabini que nunca olvidará, Ron –intentó tranquilizarlo el moreno. El pelirrojo seguía con el cejo fruncido.

–Y yo no podré olvidar la sensación de hoy de no saber si Hermione seguía vagando inconsciente por el castillo, ¡por Merlín! ¿No os dais cuenta de que se han pasado muchísimo de la raya?! ¿Es que acaso no lo pasasteis mal al verla en el estado en que estaba? Os recuerdo además de que Malfoy no ha pagado por lo que ha hecho.

El discurso de Ron sumió al grupo en un pesado silencio. Tanto Harry como Ginny habían contemplado varias veces la idea de denunciar el suceso, sin embargo, no tenían prueba alguna que demostrara su acusación. Los Slytherins habían sido muy astutos usando aquel tipo de magia. Hermione debía convencerlos de que era una mala idea.

–No quiero que esto nos lleve a una guerra con ellos. Solo les provocaremos para que hagan algo peor…

–¿Peor?! –exclamó exasperado el pelirrojo. –O quizá si no hacemos nada verán que tienen el camino libre para seguir atentando contra nosotros. No, me niego. No esperare de brazos cruzados a que nos hagan otra jugarreta, si a esto, se le puede llamar jugarreta. Porque me parece una broma mucho más pesada que una simple trastada de críos.

Hermione no podía negar que Ron estaba siendo de lo más elocuente, ¡y qué momento había escogido para ser tan persuasivo! La Gryffindor observó cómo Harry y Ginny parecían sospesar las palabras del pelirrojo. En otra situación, incluso ella misma hubiera sido la primera en sugerir en denunciar los hechos pero lo que había pasado con Malfoy complicaba las cosas.

Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía ni quería entender. No podía negar que en algún momento se había dejado llevar por la situación, pero no estaba segura hasta qué punto había sido a causa de la poción que había ingerido. Se sentía avergonzada y a la vez furiosa porque él había provocado su estado y abusado de su condición. A la vez no entendía como Malfoy había cedido en deshacer el hechizo sin poner demasiada resistencia. El batiburrillo de emociones que sentía solo daba a pie una posible actuación, evitar el tema hasta que sacara algo en claro.

–Quizá podríamos… –comenzó Harry en una tentativa de idea que quedó rápidamente castrada por la impetuosidad de Hermione.

–Quizá nada, Harry. No haremos nada. En caso de que vuelvan a planear algo iremos a denunciarlo directamente a los profesores. Para empezar, el motivo principal de que no podamos hacerlo ahora es porque todos estábamos en una fiesta que no estaba permitida ni contemplada dentro de las reglas del colegio. Los primeros en romper las normas fuimos nosotros, así que no tenemos ningún derecho en quejarnos.

–Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, Hermione –confesó Ginny notablemente contrariada. – Asistir a un evento ilegal al que casi todo el mundo ha asistido no te quita el derecho de denunciar que alguien haya intentado aprovecharse de ti. Probablemente nos castigarían, pero definitivamente, si pudiéramos probarlo el mayor castigo sería para ellos. No creo que otra cosa fuera justa.

–En los años que llevo viviendo en la comunidad mágica he aprendido que dicha sociedad no destaca precisamente por la justicia...

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntaron los dos Weasley al unísono.

–¡Vamos! –exclamó Hermione irritada– Esclavitud, tortura en las cárceles, juicios improcedentes contra un menor… ¿continuo? La lista es muy larga, necesitaría más de un desayuno para explicarme bien.

–Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo… –rebatió Ron exasperado.

–Chicos, no nos desviemos del tema –intervino Harry intentando apaciguar los ánimos. – La opción de recurrir a los profesores queda descartada. ¿Y si nos vengamos nosotros?

–¡Mucho mejor! –exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo.

–Es lo que llevo diciendo desde un principio –sentenció Ron fatigado.

–Basta –explotó finalmente Hermione–. He dicho que no. La víctima fui yo, así que yo decido que se hace. Siento muchísimo haberos causado tantos problemas, os recompensaré por ello, pero no tenéis ningún derecho a decidir por mí. Se acabó la discusión.

Hermione cogió su bolsa y salió disparada del Gran Salón sin percatarse de que varias miradas seguían su recorrido desde unas mesas más allá de la suya.

.

–Parece que la sangresucia no ha amanecido bien después de la fiesta de anoche –comentó Pansy con una sonrisa de satisfacción gravada en el rostro. Tanto Blaise como Draco ignoraron el comentario y volvieron la vista a sus platos.

–¿Se puede saber que os pasa?! –exclamó frustrada la Slytherin– Desde ayer que estáis rarísimos. ¿Me explicaréis de una vez qué pasó con la sangresucia que os tiene tan amargados?

–Ya te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces –respondió Blaise con cansancio–. No pasó nada, la perdimos de vista y no pudimos seguir con la broma. Fin de la historia.

–¿Entonces dónde pasasteis la mayor parte de la noche? –siguió instigando la morena con tono acusatorio– Os busqué por la fiesta y no estabais.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió a la acusación. En la noche anterior, después de ver marchar a Granger, Draco había decidido volver directamente a su cuarto cuando por el camino encontró a su amigo Blaise petrificado en el suelo. Ni Draco había preguntado cómo Blaise había acabado hechizado en medio del pasillo, ni Blaise había preguntado quién le había propinado un puñetazo a su amigo. Sabiendo que ambos tenían algo que esconder, volvieron a sus respectivas camas sin mediar una sola palabra. El rubio se curó su herida y ambos intentaron sin mucho éxito sumirse en un profundo sueño.

–Sois insoportables –determinó finalmente Pansy dándole la espalda a los dos chicos para entablar conversación con el grupo de chicas de cuarto que se sentaban a su derecha.

Los dos chicos terminaron su desayuno en silencio. La humillación no era algo que a los Slyhterins les gustase demasiado compartir.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Hermione intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que era una tarea inútil. Había demasiados cabos sueltos como para llegar a una conclusión coherente. No entendía el motivo por el cual el chico había actuado de aquella manera, ni que tenía que ver aquello con sus intenciones iniciales al drogarla. Ni si quiera sabía si había alguna relación entre ambas cosas. No conocía bien a Draco Malfoy, así que era imposible intentar adivinar sus pensamientos o acciones.

Aun así la Gryffindor tenía clara una cosa. Malfoy no había actuado bien, y si todavía le quedaba algo de respeto a sí misma, era algo que debía hacérselo saber. A pesar de que la chica se esforzó para encontrar un momento en el que poder hablar a solas, las circunstancias parecían no estar a su favor. Cuando uno de los dos estaba sólo, el otro iba acompañado.

De esta manera llegó el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aquel día Hermione había concertado una cita con Dumbledore para hablar sobre lo de sus padres. La incertidumbre la corroía desde el día que había recibido el paquete con todas sus pertenencias junto a la carta misteriosa de su padre. Mc Gonagall le había asegurado que hablaría con el director lo antes posible, sin embargo, este parecía estar más ocupado de lo habitual, ya que le había dado esquinazo en más de una ocasión. Bajo la promesa de la profesora de que todo estaba bien y tenía una explicación, Hermione esperó pacientemente el día que el director había prometido reunirse con ella.

–Hola profesora –saludó Hermione a Mc Gonagall al cruzarse con ella delante de la gran gárgola de piedra.

–Hola querida. El profesor Dumbledore acaba de llegar, quizá tendrás que esperar unos minutos antes de que te haga pasar, no eres la única alumna que ha ido a verle.

Después de esta advertencia Hermione le dio las gracias y subió por la escalera de piedra. Estaba algo enfadada por todo el tiempo que había tenido que esperar hasta poder recibir una respuesta. Pero todo eso ya no importaba, por fin podría hacer todas las preguntas que la habían carcomido aquellas semanas.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras Hermione se quedó en shock al observar que el alumno del cual Mc Gonagall le había advertido era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Este se giró al escuchar sus pasos y en seguida volvió a darse la vuelta.

Hermione resopló molesta. Así que seguiría ignorándola como había hecho las últimas semanas. Allí de pie Hermione notó que las fuerzas que había conseguido juntar aquellos días se habían desvanecido por completo. No sabía cómo empezar, ¿y si no decía nada?, ¿y si olvidaba el tema y dejaba las cosas como estaban? No. Hacía tiempo había tomado una decisión, y no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella.

–Lo que hiciste aquel día estuvo mal. –Hermione miraba la pared distraída cuando notó como la mirada de él se clavaba en ella–. Lo de hechizarme y lo de besarme sin mi consentimiento, las dos cosas. He pasado las últimas semanas intentando decidir qué hacer al respecto y a la vez he tenido que soportar el mal humor de mis amigos…

–Saben ellos que… –la interrumpió él con algo de angustia en su tono de voz.

–No –contestó ella sin dejar que él terminase–. No voy a denunciarte a los profesores, ni si quiera voy a vengarme ni dejar que lo hagan mis amigos. Lo que sí creo es que al menos merezco una disculpa…

–Lo siento.

–No Malfoy, una disculpa sincera.

Hermione se giró por primera vez para mirarle a los ojos. Había repasado mentalmente aquella situación miles de veces y aún así nada estaba yendo como ella había planeado. Estar con él a solas la ponía más nerviosa de lo que esperaba.

–De hecho, –prosiguió él sin desviar la mirada– es una disculpa sincera. Lamento todo lo que pasó aquella noche y me arrepiento sinceramente. Si creyese lo contrario, créeme, estaría burlándome de ti en vez de pedirte perdón.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo fácil que había resultado todo. En su mente había imaginado comentarios sarcásticos y dañinos por parte del rubio. Tanta madurez repentina la abrumaba un poco.

–Gracias.

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. De alguna manera la relación entre ellos había cambiado desde hacía tiempo. Draco lo había descubierto la noche de la fiesta. Hermione por su parte, justo en aquel momento. Los dos en cierta manera habían madurado. Ya no eran críos, de manera que ya no podían seguir tratándose como tal.

–Enhorabuena por el trabajo de Encantamientos –la felicitó repentinamente el Slytherin con un tono neutral poco adecuado para una felicitación. Hermione se quedó confundida durante unos segundos.

–Gr-gracias. He de reconocer que no fue fácil conseguir buena nota esta vez –admitió la Gryffindor recordando cómo finalmente había tenido que lidiar con el pesado de Marcus e incluso cambiar cosas a escondidas para conseguir un buen resultado.

–La mejor, ¿no? O al menos eso ha dicho Flitwick en clase hoy…

–Sí… eso ha dicho.

La puerta al despacho del director se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos. Albus Dumbledore contempló a los dos estudiantes con una ligera sonrisa.

–Estaba preocupado por hacerla esperar Srta. Granger pero veo que estaba usted bien acompañada. –La joven sonrió con educación mientras que el rubio ignoró el comentario. –Sr. Malfoy, si viene a por las llaves que le prometí aquí las tiene.

El hombre le cedió las llaves ganándose el agradecimiento del Slytherin. Seguidamente el muchacho se marchó por las escaleras mientras que Hermione entraba al despacho del director.

Al terminar la reunión Hermione salió del despacho del director menos nerviosa de lo que había entrado pero más apesadumbrada. El director le aseguraba que era una medida provisional para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero Hermione aventuraba una inestabilidad política muy desalentadora. Si el consejo escolar juntamente con el ministerio de educación había decidido tomar esas medidas tan drásticas no era para tomárselo a broma.

De ese modo Hermione empezó sus primeras vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts. La joven pensó que era el momento ideal para disfrutar de los escasos ratos de tranquilidad fingida que le quedaban junto a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, presentía que la adultez estaba a punto de explotarle entre las manos.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares descritos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

Estimados Harry y Ron,

¿Cómo va todo? Hace mucho que no he recibido noticias de vosotros y a pesar de que comprendo el motivo de vuestro silencio, debo admitir que la falta de novedades me inquieta de sobremanera. Soy consciente de que llevar a cabo vuestra misión de forma segura es más importante que mi aflicción en estos momentos. No obstante, y sin ánimos de querer poner en peligro la misma, me gustaría recibir por vuestra parte alguna respuesta que pueda calmar esta ansiedad que siento ahora mismo por vosotros.

Por mi parte deciros que todo está bien. Aquí en Hogwarts parece que los disturbios políticos que están ocurriendo fuera de las murallas son una pesadilla que nada tiene que ver con nosotros. Por las mañanas, cuando llegan los periódicos y la correspondencia, es el único momento en que la extrañeza de la situación puede percibirse en el ambiente. Jamás he escuchado un silencio tan sordo, tan inquietante.

Aun así muchos de los padres siguen apostando por la seguridad del colegio. Muy pocos alumnos se han ido, y eso he de reconocer, ayuda a mantener la normalidad en los pasillos y las aulas. Lamentablemente, sigo sin recibir noticias de mis padres. McGonagall y Dumbledore persisten en asegurarme de que se encuentran bien y a salvo, pero cada noticia que leo en la sección de sucesos me quita horas de sueño. Creo que he perdido la concepción del tiempo, ¿no os da la sensación que estamos retrocediendo al pasado? En cualquier caso, quiero seguir pensando que nuestra lucha detendrá los ideales arcaicos y opresores de los seguidores de V…. y que seguiremos evolucionando hacia una sociedad mejor como hemos estado haciendo estos últimos años.

Ya sabéis que vuestra ausencia es algo a lo que todavía no me he podido acostumbrar pero aprovecho todas las horas en las que la soledad me asfixia para seguir estudiando y formándome. He de admitir que a veces dudo sobre la decisión que tomasteis y que yo acepté. En mi cabeza sigo entendiendo vuestros razonamientos como en el primer día que me los expusisteis; quedarme en Hogwarts para continuar mis estudios es una inversión con la que os podré ayudar en un futuro. Sin embargo para vosotros, como futuros aurores que queréis ser, la batalla a primera línea es vuestro entrenamiento. Comprendo nuestras diferencias y vuestro desinterés por los pupitres y las plumas. No obstante, a veces pienso que mis conocimientos de poco servirán si intento aplicarlos demasiado tarde. Os pido disculpas por mi pesimismo pero siento que necesito expresar mis inquietudes. En cualquier caso, sigo estando de acuerdo con la decisión por lo que de momento seguiré aquí en Hogwarts investigando sobre _aquello_ que me pediste, Harry.

Ginny quiere que os salude de su parte. Aunque me prohíbe que os lo diga, ella también os echa mucho de menos. Su compañía está siendo un bálsamo para los momentos en que la nostalgia me acecha y creo que yo estoy siendo de la misma ayuda para ella. He de comentaros también, para vuestra tranquilidad y bienestar, que ningún Slytherin ha intentado nada parecido a lo sucedido en el curso pasado. Desafortunadamente creo que ellos también están recibiendo presión por parte de sus familias, las muchas de las cuales, ya sabéis, están involucradas en la mayoría de sucesos que están ocurriendo. Es inquietante pensar como convivimos todos de forma pacífica aquí en el colegio mientras que fuera de él los disturbios son cada día mayores.

No quiero dilatarme más en mi carta y entrar en detalles que me desasosiegan. Es por ello que concluyo mi escrito con la esperanza de que podáis leerlo y con la perspectiva de poder recibir una respuesta por vuestra parte. Os deseo la mejor fortuna para vuestra encomienda.

 _Vuestra querida amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _23 de setiembre, 1995_

 _._

Estimados Harry y Ron,

¡No os podéis imaginar el malestar y la inquietud que he sentido hoy cuando he leído las noticias del periódico! Os estaréis preguntando cómo y por quién conozco de vuestra involucración en el altercado del ministerio del día de ayer; pues bien, en este caso McGonagall me había dado algunos detalles al respecto. Sé que le disteis órdenes de mantenerme desconocedora de todos los asuntos que estáis tratando y también sé, no os preocupéis, que lo hicisteis por mi propia seguridad. En cualquier caso, y en defensa de nuestra estimada profesora, he de deciros que requiero de cierta información para seguir con mi investigación sobre _aquello_. Sobre este tema, he de confirmaros que he logrado hallar algunos datos bastante interesantes. Tan pronto encuentre una forma segura de haceros llegar mis averiguaciones os informaré sobre ello.

Volviendo al tema del incidente de ayer. Cuando he leído en las noticias del periódico que había habido bajas y heridos por ambos lados he corrido hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con la esperanza de que él pudiera aportar algo de luz a esta oscura ignorancia a la que siempre estoy sometida. Dumbledore me ha confirmado que estabais sanos y salvos, y además me ha informado, ¡de que habíais leído mi carta! Me ha dicho de que os alegrasteis de recibir noticias mías, y que a pesar de que no podéis responder a mi correspondencia, estaríais encantados de seguir recibiendo mis novedades. Es por ello que en cuanto he salido de su despacho he venido a la biblioteca para redactar una nueva carta. Podéis quedaros tranquilos ya que seguiré enviándoos mis noticias siempre y cuando las circunstancias nos lo permitan.

En el colegio todo sigue más o menos igual. Me he dado cuenta de que Ginny y yo estamos pasando más tiempo juntas que de costumbre. Creo que vuestra ausencia nos une más que nunca ya que con ella puedo recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado todos juntos. Sobre mis padres, me imagino que ya sabréis, que sigo sin noticias de ellos.

Finalmente, he estado preguntándome si debía hablaros de este tema que voy a exponeros a continuación. Quiero aclarar que si he tenido dudas sobre explicar lo acontecido, no ha sido por falta de confianza en vosotros, sino para evitar infringiros algún tipo de preocupación. Además creo que este suceso no tiene demasiada importancia por lo que omitirlo sería quizás absurdo. No sé si estáis al corriente, pero en la escuela los alumnos de cursos más elevados estamos organizando turnos de vigilancia para reforzar la seguridad del colegio. Solo aquellos con las mejores habilidades mágicas pueden formar parte de la supervisión de los pasillos por la noche por lo que pocos alumnos estamos al cargo de ello. Casualmente, el otro día compartí mi turno con Draco Malfoy. ¡Imaginaros mi sorpresa cuando descubrí mi acompañante para la noche! Las parejas de los turnos las organizan los profesores por lo que no tenía ni idea que la iba hacer con él.

Resulta que durante la vigilancia, Malfoy estuvo de lo más encantador. Obviamente, evitamos hablar de asuntos políticos y de la actualidad, y nos centramos en conversar sobre las asignaturas y el colegio. Aun así, su actitud me pareció de lo más extraña. Hablamos de forma tranquila, ¡e incluso me ofreció sus apuntes y anotaciones de pociones! He de decir que sentí algo de recelo ante esta nueva actitud pero por otro lado me siento aliviada de ver su comportamiento. Creo que todo lo sucedido en el curso pasado le ha hecho recapacitar así que me siento optimista en pensar que podré mantener una relación cordial con Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, posiblemente coincidiremos muchas veces más para los turnos de guardia, por lo que espero que podamos desempeñarlos con la misma tranquilidad que esta semana pasada.

Espero que la misión esté yendo según vuestros planes.

 _Un abrazo de vuestra querida amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _30 de setiembre, 1995_

 _._

Estimados Harry y Ron,

No puedo, ni pretendo disimular lo disgustada que estoy en este momento. Primero de todo deciros que me alegro de que estéis bien y me congratulo en saber que vuestros planes siguen por buen camino. Como siempre McGonagall me ha informado de algunos de los detalles de lo que está aconteciendo fuera de los muros. No obstante, me he sentido algo decepcionada cuando nuestra amiga y profesora me ha informado de vuestra reacción sobre mi última carta.

Quiero aclarar que en ningún momento sugerí que Malfoy fuera una persona de confianza. Me parece insultante que creáis que estoy siendo demasiado _inocente_ con este tema, por no descalificarme de otra manera. Desde el primer momento dejé claro que sentí recelo ante su nueva actitud pero también sabéis que tengo fe y creo en las segundas oportunidades. Esto no significa que vayamos a ser amigos, y me parece increíble que haga falta que lo declare de forma tan rotunda. Por otro lado, os puedo asegurar que desconozco completamente quien ha decidido que Malfoy es un buen candidato para realizar las vigilancias. Como sabréis Dumbledore sigue a cargo de todo lo que sucede en el colegio por lo que si dudáis esta decisión, estáis poniendo en duda a vuestro mentor y guía. Poco tengo que ver yo con esta resolución así que no voy a decir nada más al respecto.

Teniendo en cuenta vuestra reacción creo que evitaré explayarme en los acontecimientos de estos últimos días. Sí, he seguido hablado con Malfoy y sí, él sigue igual de cordial y atento como la primera vez. Hemos empezado a hablar por los pasillos incluso cuando no estamos de guardia (siempre de asignaturas, por supuesto). Os sorprenderá saber lo interesantes que son algunas de sus ideas sobre el temario que estamos impartiendo. No pretendo que entendáis esta situación; sé que allí fuera, donde los hechizos y las maldiciones vuelvan por doquier es incomprensible. No obstante, espero que entendáis que aquí dentro las normas del juego son diferentes. De nuevo y sin miedo a repetirme os pregunto, ¿significa que Malfoy y yo somos amigos? Por supuesto que no. De momento sigo sin olvidar las cosas que me ha hecho en el pasado y creo que estas mismas cosas supondrán una barrera entre nosotros siempre en un futuro.

Ginny me pide que os mande un abrazo.

 _Vuestra estimada amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _4 de octubre, 1995_

 _._

Querido Harry,

Siento haber tardado en escribirte de nuevo. He estado preparándome para los exámenes de primer trimestre y estoy completamente centrada en ellos. Esto no significa que no esté al corriente sobre las novedades de vuestras acciones y planes. Sé que estáis pasando por un mal momento y que vuestro trabajo no está dando los frutos que esperabais. He repetido esto a McGonagall en más de una ocasión pero me reitero en deciros que si me necesitáis con vosotros hago las maletas de inmediato para venir a vuestro encuentro.

Espero no haberte añadido una preocupación de más con mi última carta. No estoy enfadada _contigo_ pero es algo más complicado con Ron. Soy totalmente consciente de que lo que me llega de McGonagall es una versión fragmentada y parcial de lo que habéis dicho vosotros. No obstante, os conozco demasiado como para no saber que significa cada palabra endulzada que me ofrece ella. Agradezco vuestra preocupación al respecto y quiero aseguraros que todo sigue bien por aquí. Se rumorea que el nuevo objetivo de los mortífagos es el colegio pero McGonagall nos ha instado a que permanezcamos en calma. Espero que podamos seguir en contacto, te echo mucho de menos.

 _Tu siempre querida amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _25 de Noviembre, 1995_

 _._

Estimados Padres,

Me alegra por fin poder ponerme en contacto con vosotros. Estoy segura de que poco entenderéis la situación actual pero espero que el Director Dumbledore os haya explicado detenidamente los acontecimientos y los motivos por los cuales precisáis protección ahora mismo. Me gustaría haceros muchas preguntas pero ya me han advertido que difícilmente podríais darme una respuesta. Es por ello que solo os pido que os cuidéis y estéis alerta. Yo os echo mucho de menos pero quiero aseguraros que estoy muy bien. Espero que podáis recibir finalmente esta breve carta y que mis palabras sean de algún modo un consuelo para vosotros.

Un abrazo enorme y muchos besos de

 _Vuestra querida hija,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _25 de Noviembre, 1995_

 _._

Querido Harry,

No sé si has podido leer mi última carta ya que McGonagall no ha estado en el colegio esta última semana. Espero igualmente que todo esté yendo mejor y os pido que no os desaniméis. Antes de que McGonagall se marchase le di toda la información que había recabado sobre _aquello_. Me imagino que lo recibiréis pronto y confío que os será sea de ayuda.

Pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad y debido a la situación de mis padres yo permaneceré en el colegio. Ginny me ha insistido que vaya con ella pero creo que lo mejor es que permanezca en el colegio mejorando mis habilidades, ¡puedo asegurarte que estoy mejorando mucho!

En general todo está yendo bien. Tuve un altercado con Malfoy pero creo que ya está todo solucionado. Puedes decirle a Ron que no se preocupe, Malfoy y yo no volvemos a hablarnos.

Te echo mucho de menos.

 _Tu querida amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _9 de Diciembre, 1995_

 _._

Estimados Harry y Ron,

Feliz Navidad.

 _Un abrazo enorme de vuestra amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _25 de Diciembre, 1995_

 _._

Hola Hermione,

¡Feliz Navidad! Me siento tan triste por no estar contigo estos días… Me he preguntado varias veces si estarías bien en el colegio, pero siendo tú estoy segura que estás aprovechando los días al máximo. En casa Papá y Mamá están como siempre; me han pedido que te mande saludos y ¡que te regañe por no haber querido venir! El ambiente en Hogwarts está tan raro últimamente que venir a casa me ha ayudado a despejarme un poco. Aun así me estoy empezando a agobiar por culpa de mis hermanos, ¡qué no entienden por espacio personal?! No puedo contar las veces que me han preguntado cuál es mi nuevo novio, ¡te juro que a la próxima les lanzo un _cruciatus_! Por suerte George y Fred están muy ocupados con la tienda así que son menos pesados que de costumbre…

Lo mejor de todo es que ayer pude ver a Ron y Harry. Me quedé un poco en shock por el aspecto que tenían pero al menos parece que están bien de ánimos. Me dijeron que han estado leyendo tus cartas y que esperan que sigas mandándoselas. Ron negará esto que te voy a decir, pero se pasó toda la comida refunfuñando porque últimamente solo le mandas cartas a Harry. Creo que quiere hacer las paces contigo y no sabe cómo. Además, te gustará saber que han escrito una carta para que pueda dártela a mi vuelta. ¡Nos lo pasamos muy bien ayer! Pero también te echamos mucho de menos. Harry y Ron parecían decepcionados que no estuvieses aquí. En fin, me están llamando para comer ¡y necesito enviarte esto lo antes posible para que lo recibas pronto!

 _Tu mejor amiga,_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _26 de Diciembre, 1995_

 _PS: Mi madre me ha dicho que te envíe con mi carta este regalo. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _._

Hola Hermione,

Hemos leído todas tus cartas y estamos algo decepcionados de saber que no vamos a verte mañana por navidad. Nosotros también te echamos de menos y esperamos poder verte pronto.

Me imagino que será difícil seguir en el colegio teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está pasando. Aun así creo que lo mejor es que sigas en Hogwarts; en caso de que te necesitásemos te lo haríamos saber.

Quiero también confirmarte que recibimos los resultados de tu investigación. Nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, gracias.

Sé que eres una persona razonable y cautelosa pero aun así, necesito avisarte de que te mantengas lo más alejada posible de Malfoy. No puedo revelarte mucha información al respecto pero creemos que lo más seguro es que no mantengas ningún tipo de relación con él. He hablado con Dumbledore sobre lo de las guardias nocturnas y me ha dicho que hablaría con los profesores para que no coincidáis en ninguna. Me conoces y sabes que te digo esto porque me preocupo por ti.

Espero que estés muy bien y que nos podamos ver pronto.

 _Harry_

 _24 de Diciembre, 1995_

 _._

Estimados Harry y Ron,

Esta semana hemos reanudado las clases y he de admitir que me alegro de que el colegio haya vuelto a su "normalidad". La soledad en estos muros puede ser algo asfixiante. Lo mejor de todo es que Ginny me dio vuestra carta. Estoy muy contenta de saber que mi investigación ha servido de algo, seguiré con ella para poder ayudaros en un futuro.

Me hubiera gustado poder haberos visto estas vacaciones pero no quiero que se nos decaigan los ánimos en este momento. En mi mente me imagino el día que vuelva a veros y sé que ese día está cada vez más cerca.

Agradezco tu preocupación referente a Malfoy, Harry. Para tu tranquilidad te puedo confirmar que actualmente me mantengo lo más alejada posible de él aunque a veces, he de reconocer, no es completamente posible.

Ron, ya sabes que me cuesta darte la razón pero creo debo hacerlo si la tienes. Pues bien; tenías razón. ¡Espero que no tengas más motivos para refunfuñar cuando recibáis mis cartas!

Sin mucho más que decir termino esta carta. Espero poder volver a escribiros pronto.

 _Vuestra estimada amiga,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _6 de Enero, 1996_

 _._

A la atención de los miembros de la Orden,

Escribo esta carta con carácter urgente para informar sobre la situación de emergencia en la cual creo que se encuentra sometido el colegio en estos momentos. Preciso de una respuesta urgente y la confirmación de los pasos de actuación en referencia a la información que voy a detallar a continuación:

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encuentra potencialmente bajo amenaza de ataque por mortífagos en los próximos días. Desconozco el momento exacto de la ofensiva pero puedo confirmar que posiblemente se realizará en menos de una semana. Puedo asegurar también que la fuente de mi información es fiable por lo que espero que este mensaje se tome con la máxima seriedad y urgencia posibles.

Convenientemente ni el Director Dumbledore ni la profesora McGonagall se encuentran estas semanas en el colegio por lo que he decidido tomar el riesgo de informar directamente a la orden por carta. Mi uso de "convenientemente" no es arbitrario, puedo aseverar también que hay sujetos dentro de la escuela que se encuentran informado al exterior sobre la situación en el colegio.

Quedo a la espera de vuestra respuesta.

 _Hermione Granger_

 _16 de Enero, 1996_

 _._

Hola Hermione,

Hemos recibido tu mensaje. Estamos investigando el asunto.

En breve te indicaremos cuáles son nuestros próximos pasos.

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _16 de Enero, 1996_

 _._

Hermione,

Parece ser que tu advertencia era cierta. Todavía no tenemos una confirmación segura pero hemos podido determinar que hay algún tipo de confabulación concerniente a la escuela.

La profesora McGonagall y el Director Dumbledore se encuentran ilocalizables en este momento; desconocemos el motivo por el momento. El resto de aurores y miembros de la Orden estamos preparándonos para asistir al colegio en breve.

Mantén la calma y estate preparada para nuestra llegada.

 _Atentamente,_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _17 de Enero, 1996_

 _._

Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo y con un susurrado _incendio_ quemó la nota de su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin. El silencio imperaba como un espejismo en la Lechucería situada en la torre oeste del castillo. Hermione observó la tranquilidad de la tarde desde la torre; los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban bajo una fina capa de nieve, la cual también se posaba en las montañas y las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

Aquel silencio era enloquecedor. ¿Cómo podía el lago y sus criaturas estar ajenas al desastre inminente que acechaba la escuela? ¿Cómo podían los pájaros cantar alegres cuando la integridad de sus nidos se veía amenazada? Hermione se envolvió en su túnica intentando apaciguar el demoledor frío típico de una víspera de invierno.

Necesitaba encontrar a Ginny para informarla sobre las últimas noticias que le había enviado Remus. No obstante no era capaz de dar un solo paso; fijada en el suelo seguía observando el salvaje paraje que envolvía Hogwarts; como un centinela vigilante, no era capaz de darle la espalda al peligro.

Finalmente dio un paso y después otro. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Las palabras escritas por Remus se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. No obstante, era la imagen de Draco Malfoy la que acompañaba las mismas. Su puño agarrándola por el pelo con fuerza, sus labios oprimiendo y aplastando su boca. Él la había mirado con furia contenida cuando le había arañado la cara. Al final ella había terminado en el suelo y él, de pie y rígido como una estatua, la había amenazado.

Hermione entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ginny se encontraba en una de las mesas leyendo sus apuntes. Al escuchar el ruido del cuadro de la Dama Gorda abrirse, la pelirroja levantó la mirada con expectación y angustia. Hermione buscó a su amiga con la mirada hasta que se cruzó con ella. Durante unos segundos las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio, enmudecidas. Sus compañeros de casa seguían sus conversaciones sobre el día animados. Algunos en el sofá se reían estrepitosamente mientras que otros simplemente se contaban con pasotismo cómo había ido el día.

–Vamos –susurró finalmente Hermione sin despegar la vista de su amiga.

Sin que nadie percibiese el gesticulado diálogo entre las chicas, Ginny se levantó apresuradamente sin recoger sus cosas y siguió a Hermione a través del retrato.

–¿Qué te han dicho? –preguntó Ginny siguiendo el paso acelerado de Hermione.

–Parece ser que prácticamente han podido confirmar nuestras advertencias. Los miembros de la Orden y algunos aurores están preparándose para venir al castillo.

–¿Y Dumbledore? –Hermione se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

–Él y McGonagall no están localizables.

–Hermione… –la interpeló Ginny en un susurro y de forma tentativa.

–Sí, no tiene buena pinta.

Las chicas empezaron a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos y de tres en tres. Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento.

–¿Sabes dónde está Neville? –preguntó Ginny casi sin aliento.

–Sí, tengo el mapa de Harry. Lo necesito a él y al resto de miembros de la Orden. Tenemos que estar preparados por si los aurores no llegan a tiempo.

–Hermione, –dijo Ginny de forma contundente a la vez que detenía el acelerado paso de su amiga cogiéndola por el brazo– tienes que marcharte.

–No –se negó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

–Corres más peligro que nadie aquí dentro. Tienes que marcharte…

–Todos corremos peligro –la contestó la castaña, serena. –Remus me ha pedido que espere su llegada, no puedo marcharme.

–¡A Malfoy se le ha ido la puta olla! –exclamó Ginny fuera de sí. –Y eso, la Orden no lo sabe. Ni Harry, ni Ron. Sabes que te hubieran dicho ellos si-

–No tenemos tiempo para discutir esto otra vez –la interrumpió Hermione deshaciéndose del agarre de su amiga.

–Hermione, vete por favor…

–Ginny, todavía ni siquiera sabemos…–Hermione se detuvo en medio de su réplica–. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

–¿El qué? –preguntó Ginny desorientada. Un leve y lejano estallido se hizo eco entre los muros de piedra. El techo tembló ligeramente junto al ruido.

–Viene de arriba –sentenció Hermione buscando el mapa Merodeador.

Las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio con la mirada fija en el mapa. El viejo pergamino indicaba que había más gente de lo habitual en la séptima planta. Hermione reconoció algunos de los nombres, los cuales pertenecían a conocidos mortífagos.

–Tenemos que reunir a la Orden ya –sentenció Hermione dándole el mapa a su amiga–. Encuentra a Neville y al resto de miembros. Defendeos y defended al resto de alumnos. Si las cosas se ponen feas, huid.

–¿Tú que vas a hacer?

–Tengo que avisar a Remus. En cuanto termine me reuniré con vosotros.

–¿Estás loca?! ¿Vas a ir a la Lechucería ahora?! –Un nuevo temblor recorrió los muros silenciando a las muchachas durante un instante.

–No voy a enfrentarme a ellos, Ginny. Por favor, tenemos que darnos prisa. Cuento contigo.

Hermione salió corriendo dejando a una dubitativa Ginny detrás de sí. Finalmente la pelirroja decidió seguir su camino en busca del resto de miembros de la Orden.

El ruido de los estallidos era cada vez más cercano y Hermione avanzaba con cautela para evitar encontrarse con posibles adversarios. Finalmente y sorteando al enemigo llegó a la Lechucería. Parecía ser que la mayor parte de los mortífagos estaban congregándose en otra torre por lo que no le resultó especialmente difícil acceder a su destino.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos donde sabía que había guardado un trozo de pergamino y un lápiz por si una situación como la actual sucedía. Apoyada al muro de roca y con la peor caligrafía posible escribió un contundente y breve mensaje de socorro:

" _Ayuda. El colegio está siendo atacado por mortífagos."_

 _HG_

En el momento que ató su mensaje a la pata de la lechuza y el animal alzó al vuelo, Hermione vio como el ave era iluminado por la gigantesca marca tenebrosa que alguien había conjurado en el cielo. Estupefacta Hermione observó la sibilante serpiente entrelazarse con la verdosa calavera: alguien había muerto.

Sin tiempo que perder se dirigió al interior del castillo de nuevo. Las explosiones se habían intensificado, y con ellas un alboroto y jolgorio de risas y gritos que no conseguía entender. Hermione usó varios de los pasillos secretos que el mapa de Harry le había enseñado y pronto consiguió llegar de forma segura a la planta baja.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó con alivió Neville al verla.

–¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó Hermione angustiada.

–Dentro del Gran Comedor con el resto de alumnos.

–¿Por qué? Son muchos Neville, no sé si deberíamos evacuar el edificio… –Hermione observó su alrededor y divisó a la profesora Sprout dirigiendo hacia el Gran Comedor los asustados alumnos que iban llegando. –Profesora, son mortífagos y son muchos. Deberíamos abandonar el edificio –repitió Hermione considerando la decisión de la profesora muy mala idea.

–No se puede, querida. La barrera que usamos para proteger el castillo ha sido modificada. Flitwick está trabajando en ella pero de momento nadie puede salir.

Neville cogió a su amiga de la mano y la guio hasta el interior del Gran Comedor. El salón empezaba a estar abarrotado y el caótico terror se agravaba con el llanto de los más pequeños.

–No podemos quedarnos aquí dentro sin hacer nada, Neville.

–Tú lo has dicho, Hermione. Son muchos.

–Pero-

–¿Has visto la marca, verdad?

–¿Sabes quién-

–No –la interrumpió Neville. En aquel momento Ginny se abalanzó encima de Hermione, arropándola en un intenso abrazo.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó la muchacha achuchándola. –Pensaba que te había pasado algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca…

–Estoy bien, Ginny –contestó la castaña respondiendo el abrazo. –He podido enviar el mensaje de ayuda, los aurores no tardarán en llegar ya verás.

–Nadie puede salir, Hermione… –insinuó la pelirroja sin terminar de sentenciar lo que todos llevaban pensando desde hacía un rato.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder a su amiga, un rayo verde impactó contra la profesora Sprout, catapultándola contra una de las paredes. La mujer cayó inerte al suelo, provocando un grito de terror por parte de todos los presentes.

–¡Todo el mundo en silencio!

Un grupo de mortífagos se hizo paso hacia el interior del comedor con las varitas en alto y las capuchas todavía puestas. Entre las sombrías figuras, solo una de ellas iba descubierta. Hermione reconoció a Bellatrix Lestrange.

–¡Bienvenidos alumnos a este nuevo y emocionante curso de las artes oscuras! –gritó Bellatrix sonriendo y con un tono de cruenta exaltación. Algunos de los alumnos seguían llorando mientras que otros se consolaban a susurros.

Decenas de mortífagos seguían entrando al Gran Comedor, algunos de ellos acompañados por alumnos que habían capturado durante su recorrido desde la séptima planta. El mortífago que había solicitado silencio se quitó la capucha, desvelando de esta manera su rostro. Hermione reconoció al mago que había protagonizado muchas de las portadas de los periódicos en las últimas semanas: Amycus Carrow.

Snape, detrás de él, se hizo paso. El ruido de las explosiones y los hechizos había ido muriendo lentamente. En unos pocos minutos el colegio sucumbió a un aprisionador silencio.

–Buenas noches a todos –habló Snape usando las mismas palabras que había enunciado Dumbledore en mejores tiempos–. Quiero informarles que a partir de hoy, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está bajo la supervisión y administración de nuestro señor Lord Voldemort. Mi amigo y compañero Amycus Carrow, aquí presente, se encargará de la sucesión del puesto de director del colegio. A continuación les expondrá los nuevos cargos y estatutos del colegio.

El nuevo director empezó su explicación sin que Hermione prestara atención. Desde que Snape había iniciado su intervención la muchacha no había podido dejar de observar a su profesor de pociones. Lo mejor, concluyó, es que mantuviera las emociones a raya.

En ese momento Hermione desvió la mirada y al hacerlo, se cruzó con la de Draco Malfoy. Parecía ser que el muchacho llevaba tiempo observándola y fue en el momento en que establecieron contacto visual que el joven sonrió de forma torcida. Hermione desvió su vista al suelo, intentando controlar el miedo que había invadido su estómago. Sin querer darse por vencida levantó de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con la de él, quien seguía observándola con diversión. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza en alto resistiendo el escrutinio de él, y sin despegar su vista de los labios del chico, consiguió entender un "ya eres mía" que Draco Malfoy pronunció sin proferir sonido alguno.

Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo en sus dedos empujándola a sacar su varita y maldecir cada átomo del rubio. A su vez sintió una súbita energía en sus piernas, las cuales le pedían correr sin mirar atrás. La joven no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas; sin apenas pestañear mantuvo la mirada fija en el chico. El nuevo director terminó de hablar y con su silencio se rompió el hechizo que ambos jóvenes habían conjurado. Algunos mortífagos salieron del gran comedor mientras que otros empezaron a dar órdenes a los alumnos.

La pequeña pero firme mano de Ginny cogió la de Hermione. Sin mirarse, las dos Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios junto al resto de sus compañeros.

En la habitación de chicas nadie se atrevió a decir palabra, ¿y si las estaban espiando? El terror se había colado en las camas de las jóvenes, algunas de las cuales rompieron a llorar en mitad de la noche. Carrow había anunciado que al día siguiente se haría una nueva selección y categorización del alumnado. Hermione sabía que significaba aquello y por primera vez en aquel curso deseó haberse ido junto a Ginny durante las vacaciones de navidad, haber comido pudin con la familia Weasley y haber abrazado a sus dos amigos. Hermione durmió aquella noche con la varita en su mano, decidida a usarla y luchar hasta el último momento.

No obstante, lo primero que hicieron a la mañana siguiente fue quitarle la varita. Hermione quiso romper a reír, ¡estallar a risas! Había trabajado tan duro durante aquel curso… y una de las cosas que había empezado a aprender era a controlar su magia sin el puntiagudo objeto. El mortífago que le requisó su estimada amiga le dio la espalda y Hermione sintió la tentación de maldecirlo por el simple menosprecio de subestimar sus habilidades.

Las clases empezarían por la tarde para aquellos que demostrasen una ascendencia digna de ello. Hermione, por supuesto, no pudo probarlo. La frustración y la ira se iban acumulando en su pecho. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?, ¿Dónde estaban los aurores? No podía contar con ellos por lo que debía pensar en un plan que los sacase de allí lo antes posible.

Tanto ella como los alumnos que tenían ascendencia muggle fueron confinados en un aula a la espera de nuevas indicaciones. ¿Los matarían directamente?, ¿Los encerrarían en las mazmorras? Hermione se encontraba cavilando las posibilidades de su futuro más próximo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió con un sonoro chirrido. En el marco de la puerta divisó durante una fracción de segundo el rostro inerte de Draco Malfoy.

– _Imperius_ –pronunció él alto y claro.

Una voz le pidió que viniese y ella fue. Aquella voz le había hecho compañía unos meses atrás, le había recomendado libros y había sido bueno con ella. Ella había sonreído con la misma sinceridad con la que había sonreído a sus amigos Harry y Ron. No, lo había hecho con más sentimiento que con sus amigos. Él le sugirió que se diera prisa y ella corrió para complacerle. Corrió como el día que había huido injustamente de él después de pegarle, demostrándole con aquel acto el poco aprecio y gratitud que le tenía. Lo había ignorado de forma fría y cruel, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos en los pasillos. Los mismos pasillos que habían sido testigo de sus verdaderos sentimientos durante el curso pasado, ¡qué hipócrita estaba siendo! Las estatuas y los muros de piedra le recriminaron a gritos la mentira que ella había profesado al decir que le odiaba mientras su lengua se deshacía en la de él. Él le insinuó que se detuviese y ella se paró. La fuerza había sido necesaria, la violencia solo el resultado de su testarudez y su estúpido orgullo de Gryffindor. Siempre había sido así. Ella lo quería pero no había querido reconocerlo. Él le pidió que se sentara. Hermione abrazó la voz con su alma mientras sentía un calor en sus labios y en su pecho. Había sido terca y obstinada; él nunca había querido hacerle daño. Aquella mirada de reproche era la consecuencia de su propia falta de entendimiento. No debía acusarlo de más falsedades y aceptar lo que era lógico y razonable para ambos.

– _Finite Incantatem_.

El aire que respiraba Hermione se volvió de pronto espeso. Desconcertada se percató de la cama en la que se encontraba sentada, de su ropa arrugada y mal puesta, y de Draco Malfoy dando vueltas inquieto por la habitación donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban.

 _¿Qué has hecho, Malfoy?!,_ quiso gritar con la voz rota y descompuesta. No obstante Hermione no logró separar sus labios. La joven sintió que su cuerpo no era suyo, que su cabeza se había vuelto en su contra. Quería desaparecer de dentro de ella misma pero de pronto la realidad era tan intensa como su consciencia y por ello su mente estaba más presente que nunca.

Con los ojos extremadamente abiertos observó su alrededor. Una habitación ofensivamente corriente les rodeaba. La ordinariez de los muebles desdeñaba el sofocante dolor que Hermione estaba sintiendo en su pecho. Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó de la cama; _necesitaba salir de ahí_.

Draco observó despreocupadamente como la muchacha se dirigía hacia la puerta. Había sido precavido y la había cerrado con llave para evitar que ella escapase.

Hermione tanteó el pomo y al ver que este no respondía conjuró un tenue _alohomora_ que desbloqueó la cerradura con facilidad. Entumecida y con parsimonia giró el pomo abriendo la puerta.

El Slytherin se alarmó cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Al girarse observó a la muchacha en el marco de la puerta con la intención de marcharse. Después de dos largas zancadas llegó a la altura de su compañera, a la cual cogió por la muñeca y arrojó al suelo del dormitorio. De un portazo cerró la habitación, acompañando la acción con un pronunciado _fermaportus_.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó él con la voz temblorosa desenmascarando su enfado. Hermione lo miró desde el suelo impasible.

–Estaba abierta.

Draco Malfoy apretó los labios intentando controlar su ira. ¿Desde cuando alguien de su edad era capaz de realizar magia sin varita? ¿Hasta qué punto podía controlarla? A sus pies Hermione seguía muda sin mirarlo, con la mirada vacía observando la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

El joven caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y les robó a las cortinas la cuerda que las ataba. El pesado ropaje se desplegó como un telón en el escenario de un teatro, obstruyendo la entrada de la anaranjada luz del atardecer que había estado iluminando la habitación. El muchacho regresó al lugar donde se encontraba Hermione como una sombra dominando la tenue oscuridad. Agarrándola por el pelo la obligó a levantarse, a lo que ella obedeció con un grito de dolor y angustia. Sujetándola con firmeza la forzó a estirarse en la cama donde ella, despierta por el dolor impartido, empezó a resistirse con patadas y puñetazos. Sentándose encima de la chica a ahorcajadas bloqueó sus patadas; atando sus manos a la cabecera de la cama evitó sus puños.

Hermione intentó gritar pero Draco cubrió su boca con su mano. Después de unos pocos pero largos minutos sin modificar sus posiciones Hermione destensó su exhausto cuerpo completamente rendida.

–Soy tu mejor apuesta para sobrevivir ahora mismo, Granger –sentenció él apartando la mano de su boca.

–Si he de sobrevivir sometida a tus abusos prefiero morirme ahora mismo –respondió ella con desdén. El chico profirió una sonrisa tensa.

–¿Crees que te dejarán morir como tú quieres? –sugirió el muchacho de forma sibilante. El joven se acercó al oído de ella para expresarse en un tétrico susurro– He visto mortífagos sodomizar a sangresucias como tú con clavos incrustados en palos, mientras que otros les cortaban el cuerpo a pedazos aun estando vivas…

–Mientes –lo interrumpió ella a la vez que sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta. El chico se incorporó mientras que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

–Mi padre celebró algunas fiestas repugnantes en casa estas últimas navidades.

–Tú no eres así, Malfoy –respondió Hermione con desespero–. El curso pasado incluso me pediste perdón. Sabes lo que es correcto y lo que no. – El chico frunció el ceño.

–Siempre pensando que hay algo bueno en la gente, ¿verdad, Granger? –El joven movió una pierna a un lado y se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la chica. –Puedo asegurarte que hay personas que son pura maldad. Para tu suerte, yo no soy una de ellas.

–Lo sé, Malfoy. No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta esto después de la conversación que tuvimos el año pasado, pero sé que todavía estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas… Sabes que debes dejarme ir.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te pedí perdón? –El chico rompió a reír. –Retiro mis disculpas.

–Malfoy, es normal que después de todo lo que has vivido con tu familia… –El chico se giró con rapidez y se recostó de nuevo encima de ella. Luego situó su mano en el cuello de Hermione, evitando con su gesto que la muchacha siguiera hablando.

–Me disculpé porqué me hiciste creer que te había hecho algo malo, porque me manipulaste con tu actitud hipócrita de virtuosa. –El chico apretó ligeramente el cuello de Hermione provocando un suspiro de dolor y sorpresa en ella–. Me has estado juzgando y acusando de algo que no soy durante todo este tiempo cuando en realidad yo sólo he sido bueno contigo. Deberías ver como _ellos_ tratan a personas como _tú_. Deberías estar agradecida que una persona como _yo_ pierda su tiempo contigo.

–¡Olvídame! –Gritó Hermione con fiereza– ¡Eso es lo único de lo que te estaría agradecida, Malfoy! –terminó de exclamar la muchacha con la poca voz que su oprimida tráquea le permitía enunciar. Durante unos segundos los dos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente en silencio; Hermione con la respiración acelerada y Draco con su mirada impertérrita clavada en la de ella.

Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo con movimientos automáticos y con una expresión fría. Luego cortó la cuerda que sujetaba las manos de Hermione con un rápido _diffindo._ Manteniendo su agarre el joven se levantó de la cama y arrastró a Hermione con él. La joven intentó liberarse de la mano que la asfixiaba con sus propias uñas pero solo logró soltarse cuando el Slytherin la dejó caer en el suelo. Hermione gimió de dolor al impactar contra el suelo y con los ojos todavía cerrados no percibió la varita que la estaba apuntando.

– _Imperius_.

Hermione sintió como su dolor se desvanecía y sin apenas esfuerzo se puso de rodillas. ¿Por qué mentía cuando era tan sencillo decir la verdad? Había hecho lo mismo la última noche de guardia que había hecho con él. Habían pasado noches conversando y pasándolo bien juntos, incluso ella había coqueteado descaradamente con él. Cuando él la miraba a los ojos ella se sonrojaba; a veces también había tartamudeado. Sin embargo cuando él la besó ella forcejeó como si nunca hubiese querido aquello. Le había pegado y le había mentido, de nuevo, haciéndole prometer que aquello no se volvería a repetir. Ella sintió su boca palpitante llena y cálida. Una y otra vez mentía, era una hipócrita. Tenía miedo de lo que sus amigos fueran a decir pero ellos no estaban ahí para verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a hacerlo esperar por algo que los dos sabían que deseaban? Él le pidió que fuera más rápido. Al principio cuando la besó ella había abierto sus labios sabiendo que tener la lengua de él en su boca era lo mejor que podía pasarle en aquella insulsa noche. Luego vinieron las dudas y el arrepentimiento porque sus amigos se enfadarían si sabían que ella en realidad solo le pertenecía a él.

– _Finite Incantatem_.

Hermione notó una densidad bajando por su garganta, encolando sus labios como pegamento. El líquido llegó con pesadez a su estómago, provocándole unas repentinas nauseas acompañadas por arcadas. De fondo escuchó la cremallera de él; Hermione empezó a toser descontroladamente.

Draco se levantó de la cama y dio un paso adelante para quedar en frente de ella. Hermione percibió como el muchacho se acuclillaba hasta quedar a su altura.

–Por favor… –rogó ella notando el torrente de lágrimas inundando sus mejillas.

El chico cogió el vaso que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche y lo lleno de agua antes de ofrecérselo a la Gryffindor. Hermione lo tomó y se enjuagó el interior de su boca antes de escupir todo el contenido en la mullida moqueta.

Draco secó las lágrimas de Hermione con la manga de su jersey sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Con la fuerza justa para levantarla la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta la cama. Hermione quería maldecirlo, canalizar toda su magia en su contra y polvorizarlo en aquel lugar en ese mismo momento. No obstante, Hermione no notó ni una sola partícula mágica en su ser; solo sintió su mente rota y su boca agria.

En la cama Hermione lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Draco la observó recostado a su lado y la abrazó hasta que la luz del atardecer se desvaneció por completo. Una vez sumidos en la oscuridad el muchacho cerró los ojos decidido a dormirse, dejando la mente en blanco determinado a disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de Hermione. El joven se durmió al cabo de pocos minutos ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

.

A la atención de Harry,

Espero que esta carta te llegue a salvo y que no ponga en peligro ni tu seguridad ni la mía. He usado _aquello que le prestaste a Hermione_ para salir del colegio. Aun así no puedo venir a vuestro encuentro porque creo que si los mortífagos notan mi ausencia podría poner en peligro al resto de miembros de la OF. Espero que estéis considerando estas conexiones de la escuela con el exterior para abordar algún tipo de solución, ya que dudo que podáis traspasar la barrera que han conjurado alrededor de los terrenos del castillo.

Mi situación dentro del castillo no es especialmente mala. Los castigos que imponen a los alumnos son barbáricos pero en mi caso, siendo "sangre pura" y no llamando la atención, he conseguido evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación o peligro. Desgraciadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de Hermione. Harry, ¡Hermione corre grave peligro! Al día siguiente del ataque encerraron a todos los mestizos en las mazmorras pero he conseguido averiguar que Hermione no está con ellos. No os sintáis aliviados por esta información ya que creo que su suerte ha sido mucho peor… Parece ser que Malfoy se la llevó con él. No os imagináis lo terrible que es esto. Hermione os ha estado omitiendo ciertas cosas durante estos últimos meses. Le dije varias veces que os lo contase pero ella no quería preocuparos… No voy a entrar en detalles pero puedo aseguraros que Malfoy se ha vuelto loco. Llevaba varios meses acosando a Hermione de forma obsesiva y a pesar de que Hermione me dijo que todo estaba bajo control os aseguro que a este tío se le ha ido la olla por completo. Sí, él fue quien le dijo a Hermione que los mortífagos tomarían el control de la escuela (y la amenazó con ello).

Hace una semana que no sé nada de ella… pero Malfoy sigue en el castillo y asiste a algunas de las clases. No nos dejan reunirnos y apenas podemos hablar entre nosotros por lo que está siendo muy difícil hacer algo al respecto. Si planeáis algo que sea pronto pero sobretodo, ¡tened en cuenta la situación de Hermione y del resto de alumnos en las mazmorras!

En cuanto pueda seguiré enviándoos las noticias de lo que ocurre aquí dentro.

Dale un beso de mi parte a toda mi familia.

 _G.W_

 _25 de Enero, 1996_


End file.
